Adrenaline Rides
by YetAnotherAnimeFreak
Summary: John keeps riding a certain ride at the park, but purely for the adrenaline rush. Absolutely. This has nothing to do with the boy who works there being extremely hot. (Cute oneshot with awkward boners. Nothing to explicit, no worries)


John bounced on the balls of his feet as he waited in line, watching as the last few people in front of him filed off to the ride, leaving him at the very front. His hands were twisting in his pockets impatiently, almost as if desperate to be clinging to the bar of the roller coaster yet again. John had long since knew he was an adrenaline junkie, the dirt bike he owned in high school had proven that much, and being a senior in college he hadn't had time to fully curb his appetite for that rush. But, strangely, that wasn't the reason he was riding this ride. Sure, the first time was for the adrenaline hit, but all the times after were for a certain someone who had stumbled by him before the ride had even begun. Actually, he had more glided than stumbled, because John couldn't imagine someone that coordinated ever being anything other than graceful.

The theme park's screaming people and bright colors practically bombarded John's senses, but nothing could stop everything that was his being drowned out by the thought of the dark-haired beauty that worked at the this particular ride by helping buckle people in. And he looked to be John's age too, which was a major point in favor of John asking him out sometime.

The man in charge of the line called the next people to come forward, nodding at the blonde since this was at least the fifth time he had ridden this ride. John was already moving to the front of the car and sitting down by the edge before he realized exactly where he was. That extremely cute boy worked on helping people in the front, and so far John had only ever sat in the back, happy with watching from afar as he moved around and apparently tried to at least not look murderous, much less smile. But John was sitting at the very front of the car, and he could already see that boy out of the corner of his eye coming towards him.

John looked up, catching those cold, gray eyes looking down at him with something almost kin to amusement. His hands rested lightly on his hips at he studied John, and the blonde suddenly had no doubt that this man could read every secret he could ever try to hide just by looking at his face.

"Sixth time today? Someone's a real adrenaline addict." The boy, Sherlock by his name tag, said coolly, voice deliberately uninterested. God, was that his voice? Sherlock couldn't be more than 20, but that voice was deeper than a fucking submarine. John's body started to heat up in a familiar way, though he tried his best to douse that flame.

"Yeah, I can't get enough. And this ride is definitely the best in the park." John really didn't know how he could speak right now, but he did it and smiled anyway, gulping as Sherlock leaned over to secure his belt and bar.

Oh no, oh no, oh no, Sherlock's hands were straying much too close to dangerous territory. John blushed hard and looked away, although he could already feel it. The strain of his jeans, that uncomfortable tightness that wasn't enough to quell the rising bulge. Goddamn it, why now? John knew why, though. Because those long, slender, beautiful fingers were working on the belt just over where John wanted their attention more than anything.

Sherlock grew still beside him for a moment. John looked up to him, finding those blue-green eyes staring back into his heatedly (What color where his eyes even?). They just looked at each other for another second, before Sherlock began to move again. Cautiously, he traced a small, discrete circle close to the inside of John's thigh, a definite invitation.

"You must really get off on it…" Sherlock murmured, but they both knew he didn't mean the ride anymore. John nodded and smiled softly, and something flickered over Sherlock's face as the man stood back up. "I get off in half an hour. If you're lucky, you might get another ride in."

And then he fucking winked. John's heart just about stopped, and he couldn't breathe. By the time he came to his senses, Sherlock was hitting the button to make the ride go, holding John's eyes meaningfully as the blonde slowly slid out onto the ride's track. It was only then that John realized he was grinning like an idiot, his face was extremely hot, and the bulge in his pants hadn't lessened in the slightest at the prospect of meeting up with Sherlock again after one less adrenaline rush.


End file.
